This project is directed toward the chemical synthesis of analogs of phospholipids and of intermediates in their biosynthesis with the following aims: (1) studies in related synthetic organic phosphorus chemistry; (2) the use of these analogs as possible inhibitors of phospholipases and of the enzymes of phospholipid biosynthesis; (3) the use of these analogs in studying the physicochemical properties of phospholipids. Another portion of this project is devoted to the study of diseases in which phospholipids are believed to play an important role (e.g., respiratory distress syndrome) and, eventually their experimental modification by phospholipid analogs.